This invention relates to a spout device, and more specifically to a spout device and kit for discharging a variety of containerized items such as fluids or liquids, powders and granulated solids which I will refer to as elements.
For some years now, a great variety of elements are being placed into a great variety of containers with as many varieties and sizes of pouring members through which contents pass when being discharged. As I have personally experienced, dispensation of elements from these containers present a problem and oftentimes result in messy spills. Because of this inconvenience, I decided to solve the problem for myself as well as for the general public and solving this problem is the major focus of my invention. Accordingly, the need to provide a product which represents the solution introduced the following.
This purposeful invention is intended to be the most convenient, versatile and encompassing product on the market today while addressing the heretofore mentioned problem. To achieve these intentions, my invention includes a spout type unit which allows a user to discharge elements from practically any container currently in use. To accomplish this, I include with my invention a kit which is comprised of a variety of attachable and detachable components to be utilized in conjunction with the spout device. More specifically, these components comprise a combination of items including caps for holding snugly into place, within the upper chamber portion of the spout device, a variety of inserts (which are described as plugs in the appended claims), with openings, with these inserts capable of receiving the neck or pouring member of containers having practically any diameter currently being manufactured. The component list further includes adaptors for attachment to various plugs included in the kit and to a variety of neck sizes of various containers. There is further included in the kit an extension(s) with an on/off mechanism therein for additional control of element dispensation. Also included in the kit is a dust plate(s) which may be placed upon the extreme upper portion or opening of the spout device and a cap is then screwed onto this upper portion thus holding the dust plate securely in place.
The heretofore mentioned components comprise a variety of sizes, shapes, dimensions and designs and are manufactured utilizing a variety of materials and compositions of materials. In addition, the spout device contains one or more on/off mechanisms for achieving a controlled dispensation method of discharging containerized elements.
A further convenience item included with my invention is a holding unit with bracket and this unit may be wall mounted so that the spout body can be readily attached to or detached from the holding unit.
As heretofore mentioned, my invention is such that it is designed to be encompassing. That is, the invention goes beyond prior art and addresses dispensation of a majority of containerized elements. Prior art indicates various articles which have been introduced to help solve certain dispensation problems but they fall short of providing a unit which accomplishes the versatility of my invention. Various spout and funnel inventions, many outdated because of technology (for example, the demise of the cylindrical oil can), reveal that a prospective buyer would be obliged to purchase an assortment of items, many bulky and awkward, to achieve what my invention accomplishes.
To enlighten the reader as to the benefits of my invention, I create this scenario. My invention could be disconnected from its wall mount where it was being used in an in-house situation, then taken outside by its owner, Mr. User (a chemist and a do-it-himself chap), and used by him to change motor oil, add automatic transmission fluid (this has historically been a problem because of the inaccessability of the filler tubes), add antifreeze to the radiator, add power steering fluid, add brake fluid, add windshield washer solution, and add a fuel mixture. All of the above mentioned functions without spillage and without funnel usage or the purchase of a variety of devices such as nozzles and pouring units. The spout device could then be cleaned (as it should be between functions) and taken back in-house to continue dispensing containerized chemicals in the owner's home laboratory where the wall mount is utilized. Of course, this theoretical owner probably has a unit mounted in his garage or shop so that his wall full of laboratory units could stay in place. Mr. User's friend, a baker, does have my invention wall mounted in his garage because he is not allowed to use his bakery spout devices for automotive purposes because of health department regulations. Mr. Baker's wife, who has one wall mounted in her kitchen, will not allow him to use hers for about the same reason!
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device which is the most purposeful, convenient, versatile and encompassing dispensing unit for today's market and for the future.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for use in discharging containerized elements in any quantity and in a controlled manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide connectors for attachment of the spout device to a plurality of containers.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide accessories to be utilized in conjunction with the spout device to prevent spillage when discharging elements from containers.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a wall mounting capability for the spout device for in-house usage.